


Беги, детка, беги!

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт. Фил произносит это имя так, как никто больше не произносит, и, боже, как же Аарон соскучился по этим звукам.<br/>Нет, погодите, не так. Это Клинт скучал бы. А Аарон даже не знает этого человека.<br/>(Или так: после того, как Клинт Бартон сбежал из ЩИТа, в проекте Outcome родился Аарон Кросс, его преследует Эрик Байер, а Фил просто хочет всех обнять и забрать домой, даже если придется пару раз выстрелить).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беги, детка, беги!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [run, baby, run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486019) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



Был один слух, который циркулировал по ЩИТу более десяти лет, на его правдивость делали ставки, о нем рассказывали легенды, подобные легендам о короле Артуре: слух о том, что Фил Коулсон – робот. Клинт либо смеялся над нелепостью этой сплетни, либо притворялся, что знает правду, но не может ее открыть – в зависимости от того, с кем он разговаривал, с агентом-«старичком» или новым рекрутом.

А сейчас, учитывая все обстоятельства, он признает, что у слуха были свои основания.

– Последнее, что я слышал о тебе, – что ты умер, – первым делом говорит Клинт-Аарон. Он продолжает целиться в мужчину из пистолета, но почему-то хочет, чтобы в руках оказался его лук со стрелами.

Мужчина в прицеле, Фил Коулсон собственной персоной, настолько непостижим, что это выводит из себя. Кажется, что он не постарел ни на день с того момента, когда Аарон – в то время Клинт – последний раз видел его три года назад (следовательно, кто бы ни придумал гипотезу «Коулсон – робот», он скрытый гений), костюм Фила как всегда безупречен, Коулсон стоит посередине узкой садовой тропинки и очень-очень жив.

Клинт бросил бы пистолет и ударил о стену кулаком от замешательства и расстройства, но Аарон выжидает.

Фил – весьма живой и вполне себе дышащий Фил – вздыхает:  
– Он плохо влияет на тебя.

– Кто, Эрик? – сразу понимает Аарон, стискивая зубы от отчаяния. – Прости, но я не припомню, чтобы он изобразил свою смерть и заставил меня думать, что я виноват в ней. О, погоди, я ошибся: это же был ты!

Кто-то другой упустил бы это из вида, но Аарон замечает, как дергается уголок правого глаза Фила – считайте, это Коулсон вздрогнул. 

Еще один вздох срывается с губ Фила:  
– Что с тобой случилось, Клинт?

Клинт. Фил произносит это имя так, как никто больше не произносит, и, боже, как же Аарон соскучился по этим звукам.

Нет, погодите, не так. Это Клинт скучал бы. А Аарон даже не знает этого человека.

– Меня зовут Аарон, – рычит он. – И за последнюю пару лет, позволь заметить, в моей жизни не происходило ничего особенного. Так, те же самые старые добрые правительственные агентства, то же дерьмо с заказными убийствами. Несколько выстрелов, пара измененных хромосом, все как обычно.

– Измененные хромосомы?

– Ты умер, Фил, – раздраженно заявляет Аарон. Ладно, он уже слишком долго делал вид, что не знает Фила. – Ты умер и воскрес через три гребаных года. По крайней мере, то, что случилось со мной, не идет вразрез с законами биологии.

– Я… – говорит Фил и умолкает.

Аарон усмехается, но его глаза совсем не смеются:  
– Чего ты хочешь? 

После небольшой паузы Фил поднимает руки: сдаюсь, мол.

– Домой, – говорит он, и его голос звучит очень, очень устало. – Я хочу, чтобы мы пошли домой.

– У меня больше нет дома, – отвечает Аарон. Только не сейчас, ему нельзя встречаться с людьми с дырой в груди, кто ненавидит его за то, чего он не делал. Кто пристрелил бы его, выпади такая возможность. – Если ты забыл, я сейчас скрываюсь.

Он не договаривает «От Эрика» – он уверен, Фил и так это знает.

– Клинт, – пытается заговорить с ним Фил.

– Аарон, – инстинктивно поправляет он.

– Аарон, – соглашается Фил, – пойдем со мной.

– Нет, – отвечает он, и окончательность этого решения словно повисает в воздухе между ними.

Воцаряется тишина, и Аарон развлекает себя идеей, что может быть, ну ведь может быть, Фил в самом деле позволит ему уйти, но эти мысли быстро исчезают, когда Фил молниеносным движением вытаскивает два пистолета из кобуры и стреляет, две пули пролетают на расстоянии волоска от шеи Аарона.

– Ну что ж, полагаю, мне придется тебя заставить, – говорит Фил и снова стреляет – Аарон отпрыгивает и перекатывается в сторону, паля в землю у ног Фила, однако этот ублюдок совсем не испуган и не собирается прятаться, наоборот, он спокойно делает шаг вперед, на линию огня, и нажимает на спусковой крючок еще раз.

Внезапно правое бедро словно обжигает, но Аарон не обращает внимания. Он разворачивается, хватается за ближайшую оконную раму и подтягивается.

Он спиной чувствует пораженный взгляд Фила и не может не улыбнуться: да, Клинт любит высоту, а вот Аарон может за несколько секунд вскарабкаться по практически отвесной стене. 

Он лезет вверх, хватаясь за оконные рамы, стараясь избегать пуль, только по звукам выстрелов вычисляя расстояние от стреляющего и угол наклона. Аарон оказывается на крыше здания раньше, чем успевает это осознать, и слышит, как Фил ругается внизу.

Аарон смотрит на рану от пули на бедре и думает об Эрике, Эрике, который хочет убрать его вместе с проектом – серьезно, что такое происходит с ним и бывшими кураторами ЩИТа, почему они все безумно хотят подстрелить его?

– Вам нужно подняться, сэр? – не смог не спросить он. Не каждый день вы можете удивить Фила Коулсона, сбежав от него, и черта с два Аарон упустит шанс насладиться этим. – Я бы, наверное, мог помочь. Правда, это будет трудновато сделать из-за пули, которую вы в меня всадили.

– Из-за нее или из-за той, что в твоей правой руке?

Аарон замирает. Он не думал, что Фил заметит.

– Это от Эрика. Вы ревнуете, сэр?

– Интересно, что заставляет всех твоих бывших кураторов так сходить с ума, чтобы палить по тебе, Бартон, – говорит Фил, игнорируя последний вопрос. Твою мать, похоже, этот мужчина продолжает читать его мысли.

– Не всех, сэр, – говорит он и улыбается Филу – уже не по-аароновски, а слишком похоже на Клинта. – Только тех, с кем я трахался.

Аарон уже не видит и не слышит реакцию Фила на свои слова, он убегает по крышам, не оглядываясь. Никогда не оглядываясь назад.

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано из песни Check Yes Juliet группы We The King.


End file.
